The Wound That Never Heals
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: After a break up with James, Logan is driven to cutting. Carlos helps comfort him! Decent twists! rated m for later chapter! Cargan fic.
1. The Wound is Made

**o-o this is my first chaptered story! (So.. it will probably be the worst/ and it will have cliff hangers bigger then someone dangling someone off the grand canyon.) And another thing! I thought I'd never do a cut fic, because I know people who cut/ have cut themselves before. But! I can have alot of fun with this fic. Here we go :3**

**Warning! Self harm beyond this point. Slash alert! male on male dating (and sexual content in later chapters) possibly some beatings. **

**Special thanks to new reviewers!: 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right, OptimisticallyHeartbroken, BTR-aholic, Mia Q, CheekyBrunette, and redvelvetcupcakelove **

**(there are some who reviewed my newer fics that reviewed my older ones! you know who you are :3) You all helped me! heres my special thanks to YOU!**

_flashback!:_

_Logan walked through the door of apartment 2J. He quickly ran over to his boyfriend James and sat beside him on the couch._

_As soon as Logan sat on the couch. He knew something was wrong. James' face was flushed. "J-James?" Logan asked, leaning over to James. James pulled away._

_"Logan.." He said. Logan didn't say anything, but his eyes said "Go on, James."_

_"I think it'd be better for us.." Started James. Logan already had tears forming in his eyes. "If we saw other people." He ended, hugging Logan. Logan was about to hug back, but James pulled away._

_"I'll see you later." He said, getting of the couch. Logan was in tears. He got up and muttered an inaudible good-bye, and ran to the bathroom._

_End of flashback!_

That's how this started. That's what got Logan cutting himself. He hated the pain of it all. He wanted his body to feel the pain his heart was.

He opened the cabinet under the sink, and grabbed the razor that was taped to the top of the cabinet's interior.

He lifted up his shirt to reveal a dozen cuts. Exactly. He would be certain to not have to many, that way people could over look some of them. But he had to cut himself. He _needed_ to.

He took the shirt off and pressed the razor to the his abs. _"No, not there. Someone will hug you and press there. You'll squeck and off you go." _He thought to himself.

He pressed the razor to his wrist. _"Now you're being stupid, Logan. You'd have to wear long sleeved shirts for months."_ He thought to himself again.

He settled for his side again. _"Everyone's taller then me anyway, except for Carlos, but he doesnt hug people." _He reasoned, pressing the razor to his side and pressing down slightly.

He didnt want to press to hard, he didnt want to bleed out. He thought everything through. But even a cut this shallow did it. He was bleeding, and it felt _great._

He sighed after about thirty seconds in. Thats when it started to sting. He quickly grabbed the Bactine, sprayed his small wound, and dressed it. He put his shirt back on and walked out of the bathroom.

He walked into the room he and Carlos shared and realised. _"I left the razor out!"_ He ran back to the bathroom and started frantically beating on the door.

A familiar voice called out. "One second!" It was Carlos. Logan calmed himself down after hearing the voice. Carlos had the attention span of a squirrel, even if he did see the razor, he'd forget about it after he was done using the restroom. He was wrong.

The door slightly opened and an arm flew out, pulling him in.

Carlos looked angry. "What's this?" He said, holding up Logan's four inch razor blade. He hadn't even cleaned it.

Logan bowed his head, silent tears falling. _"Well, it was nice living here."_ he thought. Carlos hugged him close.

Logan winced and pulled back slightly. "C-cuts.." He said. Carlos loosened his grip.

"You're to cute to cut your self." Said Carlos, burying his head into Logan's shoulder.

Logan coughed and pulled away. "C-Cute?" He said, blushing. Tears still falling.

Carlos nodded and hugged Logan again. "We need to talk about this." He whispered.

Logan was about to nod, but he felt faint. He fell into Carlos' arms.

Carlos smiled. The boy below him was once frowning, but now he had a small smile on his face. He picked up the small boy and carried him to their room.

_A few hours later;_

Logan sat up and looked around the room. He calmed down when he realised he was in his and Carlos' room.

_"Well, isnt he nice?"_ thought Logan. For the first time in six months- the time of the breakup- he didnt want to cut himself.

He got up and started walking to the door.

He was about to turn the knob on the door when he heard russling of covers. "L-Logan?" Said Carlos, rubbing his eyes.

Logan sighed. "Here." He said, and walked over to Carlos, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Want to talk about it now?" Asked Carlos, sitting up.

"Sure. Turn on the lamp." Said Logan, crossing his legs on to bed.

When the lamp came on, Carlos giggled. Logan didn't brush his hair yet and it was all over the place.

Logan could only join him, because when Carlos took off his helmet that he slept in, his hair was just as bad.

The mood quickly turned. "Why do you cut yourself?" Asked Carlos, who was now frowning.

Logan mimicked his frown. "Uh.." He started. "I'm just sad. It's the only way I can calm down."

Before Carlos could say another word, Logan quickly said. "C-Carlos?"

Carlos scooted closer and replied. "Hm?"

Logan blushed and looked down at his lap. "D-did you mean it.. When you said I w-was.. Cute?" He said.

Carlos deep frown turned into a smirk. "Yes. Yes I did. Logan, it hurts to see you sad." He said, hugging Logan tight.

When Carlos pulled away, Logan replied. "T-thanks."

Carlos dropped his head and whispered something Logan couldnt hear.

"What?" Said Logan, leaning closer to Carlos.

"W-would you like to go out.. On a d-date?" Asked Carlos, looking up into Logan's deep, deep brown eyes.

**? Woah! what a cliff hanger! (not really.) I just like to give people somethin to think about o-o. So! here's chapter one. Chapter one should be up by May 22, 2012.. But everyone has something unexpected happen at one point ._.**


	2. The Wound Begins to Scab Over

**If you're reading this! that means you read the first one. Thank you for getting this far :3..**

Logan sat there, stunned. Carlos had not only been _hugging_ him. He asked him _out_.

"Y-you're.. gay?" Logan asked.

Carlos frowned. "Well if you don't want to.." He said. He looked hurt.

"No!" gasped Logan, hugging Carlos close to him, burying his head into the Latino's shoulder. "I'd love to." He finished.

Carlos gave a small smile and hugged the small boy back. "A movie? Restaurant? A night time stroll?"

Logan got off Carlos and smiled. "Your choice, Carlitos."

Carlos put a a fingers to his chin in some kind of _'Hm..' _manner. "A stroll through the park seems nice." He said.

"It does." Logan said, getting off the bed. Carlos followed. "And when will this take place?" said Kendall, who was right outside the door. The two boys jumped.

"Kendall!" Gasped Logan, scratching the back of his head. "We were just.." He trailed off.

"Don't worry. Just don't come home drunk." He said, yawning and walking away.

Carlos and Logan met glances, and walked to the kitchen. Logan got a water and walked back to their room. Carlos quickly opened the drawer and grabbed some Fruit Smackers, and followed Logan back to their room. He wanted to hug Logan some more. Maybe even sleep with him, in the same bed.

They got back to their room and Logan was already laying down in Carlos' bed, patting beside him, signaling him to sit beside him.

"First I get a date, now he's in my bed. How lucky am I?" Asked Carlos, giggling to himself, and sitting beside Logan.

"Very." Said Logan, throwing his arms around Carlos, burying his head into the Latino's shoulder again. Carlos just kissed his Logan's head.

"Wait.. when is the date?" Asked Logan, sitting up.

"Is tonight alright with you?" Asked Carlos.

Logan nodded and frowned. "One last question."

Carlos sat up complete straight and opened his bag of Fruit Smackers. "Hm?" He replied.

you

"So.. a-are we.." He swallowed. "B-boyfriends?" He finished, swallowing again.

Carlos pushed Logan down on the bed, got on top of him, and pressed their lips together, biting his lower lip when he was done. "Does that answer your question?" Asked Carlos, picking up Logan.

Logan nodded, gasping for breath. That kiss was.. Intense. To say the least.

"Sense we _are_ boyfriends.." Said Logan, throwing Carlos down on the bed. "I've wanted to do this all night." he finished. Logan smashed his lips into Carlos', pushig his tongue into the tan boy's awaiting mouth, making Carlos moan.

When Logan pulled away, he smiled. Carlos was pale as a ghost. The Latino just muttered "Wow."

The Latino wrapped his arms around Logan hips. "You're sleeping here tonight." He said.

"Promise?" Asked Logan, hugging Carlos back. Carlos just growled, and pulled the covers over both of them.

Logan reached out and arm and cut out the light of the lamp.

_In the morning:_

Katie walked through the door of Logan and Carlos room. "Logan, can you help me with- woah!" She gasped.

The two boys opened their eyes, and Logan leaned up on Carlos' chest and realised he was naked.

Logan bit his lip. "Uh.. we can explain?" He said, looking down at Carlos, who had a deep grin plastered on his face.

Katie threw up her hands. "Don't! Just hurry up and get dressed. I need you to help me."

Katie left the room, but another figure walked into the room.

"And I need to talk to you, Logan." Said James, crossing his arms.

**Gasp! woah! Who didn't write sex scene? ._. If anyones read my other fanfics, you know im not scared to write one . but I just thought it'd be better for them to wake up and not remember to get dressed. All.. fast like.. I guess.. sorry its so.. short. I just anted to get something dont to get another cliff hanger started. I promise there will be sex, just not now :3!**


	3. The Scab is Ripped Off and Mended

**._. sorry that was so short. 673 words? really yaoi? ._. sorry.. I just had to post something.. without writing a sex scene xD and i promise the next ones will be nice and long.. Kinda like Carlos'-! alright. thats enough from me ._.**

**Special thanks to: irishoreo,Sum1cooler, Nerd Angels and Llama, and I Love Carlos Pena Jr for reviewing the first chapter! they were all postive/epic! thank you :3~!**

James stood there, glaring at the two boys. Logan just sighed.

"Alright. Be out in a second." Said Logan, looking down at Carlos, who was now frowning.

James turned and walked out of the room.

Carlos was still frowning. Logan leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Be right back, Carlitos." He said in a fake accent. This made Carlos giggle.

Logan got out of his bed, leaned down, and grabbed his briefs off the floor, earning a slap on the rear from Carlos. Logan giggled to himself.

After he was dressed, he walked out into the hall where James was waiting. Logan shut the door and turned to James.

James gingerly pressed Logan onto the wall.

"I heard what you an him were doing last night." He whispered.

Logan looked at James like he was insane. "And?" He asked.

"You don't need him! He acts like a child!" James whispered.

"Maybe around _us_ as a _group_. But around me _alone.. _he's deeper then you ever were." Snapped Logan.

"Logie.. come back." Said James leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips contacted and Logan's eyes widened. There was a squeck beside them.

Logan's eyes were about to pop out of his head. He pushed James and away and saw Carlos standing there.

"C-Carlos.." He stuttered.

Carlos looked like he was about to cry. He was. A silent tear fell. He ran away from the group toward the bathroom.

Logan pushed James off, making him hit the wall. James quickly replied. "See? He over reacts."

Logan glared at him. "Yeah. Someone catches their boyfriend kissing someone else and runs away. Yeah. He over reacted." He finished, runing through the halls to the bathroom.

"Carlos!" Yelled Logan, beating on the door.

A muffled voice called out. "Go away."

Logan was frantic. He was trying the door, but the knob didn't turn. Locked.

Logan only had one hope. The key was still on top of the door frame. He quickly started jumping, but he couldn't get it. He was to short.

He was about to groan, when an arm reached from behind him, and grabbed the key.

Logan turned and saw Kendall. The blonde grasped the key and handed it to Logan, smirking to himself.

Logan muttered thanks, and opened the door. Kendall followed.

Kendall shut the door behind him and locked it.

Carlos was in the bath rub, sobbing to himself. He choked out an answer of "Go away."

Logan got into the bathtub, while Kendall sat on the toilet.

Logan hugged Carlos, where he pulled away. "It wasn't what it looked like!" he said.

Kendall butted in. "It wasn't."

Logan looked over and shot him a questioning look.

"I saw everything. Logan was just talking, and James came in to kiss him. He couldn't pull away because he was at wall." The blonde finished.

Carlos wiped away some tears, and looked over at Logan. "R-really?" He asked.

Logan smiled and nodded, hugging Carlos again. He didn't pull away.

After five minutes, Carlos stopped crying, and pulled away.

Logan looked him straight in the eyes, and whispered. "We still on for tonight?"

Carlos squealed and tackled Logan, hugging him tight. "You know it."

Kendall smiled to himself and got up. "Well, see you two love birds later."

Logan helped Carlos out of the tub, and walked to their room.

_A few hours later!_

Logan grabbed his coat off of his bed and put it on. It was a chilly night, but not too cold. the light jacket would be enough.

Carlos walked through the door of their room and kissed Logan on the lips. "Someone's looking nice tonight, aren't they?"

Logan just smirked. "It is for you, Carlos." He said, hugging the Latino around the neck.

"Ready?" Said Kendall, putting on his beanie.

"Yeah." Said the two boys in unison.

_In the car._

Logan shut the door for the back and whispered. "Sorry."

Kendall just chuckled. "For?" He said.

"You have to drive us around because we don't have our licenses.." Said Logan. trailing off.

"Don't mention it." He said, pulling over to the side.

"See you in three hous." Said Carlos, getting out of the car.

Kendall gestured for Logan to come closer. "Be careful with that one, Logan." He said smiling. Logan nodded and got out of the car.

As Kendall drove off, the two boys waved. As soon as the red car was out of sight, Logan and Carlos met gazes.

"Where to first?" Asked Logan.

Carlos intertwined his and Logan's fingers and started walking. "This way."

Logan followed, still hand and hand with Carlos.

Carlos lead them to a bench and sat down. "Found it." He said.

"Found what?" asked Logan, tilting his head.

"The place where I'm gonna do this." He said, leaning over and kissing Logan on the lips, pressing his tongue into Logan's awaiting jaw.

Logan's eyes fluttered shut. Carlos must have been holding back all this time, because this kiss had spark. a certain.. oomph so to say.

When he pulled away, he smiled. "How was that?" He asked, slightly biting Logan's lower lip.

Logan just nodded, his face flushed.

"So, want to go to the swings?" Said Carlos, his face filled with excitement.

Logan smiled. "I'd like that." He said, getting off the bench.

Carlos looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. Logan actually wanted to _swing! _The smaller teen never even slid down the slide in apartment 2J.

At the swing, Carlos took the one in the middle, and Logan got the one on the left of him.

They kicked their legs back and forth, going higher and higher. They laughed and carried on for a good fifteen minutes. After they got off, they sat on near by picnic table.

Logan crossed his legs, scooted closer to Carlos, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"That was fun." He whispered, kissing Carlos' caramel brown cheek.

Carlos bowed his head. "Uh.. Logan?" He said. It was in the same tone James used when he broke up with Logan.

"Y-yes?" Logan asked, nervous as anything.

Carlos smiled and leaned over to whisper the next part into Logan's ear.

"I love you." He said, burying his head into Logan's shoulder.

_**this story is NOT OVER!**_

**GASP! How will Logan react? :3 I still have plenty of twist ad turns planned out.. but I just wanted to get this posted before I forgot about it. o-o**

**three chapters in two days? slow down crazy.. slow down ._.' the reason I post back to back is because I won't be able to post some days o.o so! hope everyone gets their fill now xD because I probably wont be posting monday 23rd.**


	4. Another Wound is Added

**This chapter was intended to be like.. 6 . but i decided to compress it to make it HUUUUGE o-o like Carlos'-! woops! don't want that to slip :3**

Logan didn't hesitate. He hugged Carlos and said back, "I love you, Carlos."

Carlos sat up straight and smiled. "You're so nice." He said, wipping his eyes with his sleeve.

Logan just blushed. "H-how?" he asked in a shaky voice.

The Latino just grinned. "You don't pull away when I'm serious." He said, hugging Logan closer.

Logan just giggled, leaned over, and bit down onto Carlos' ear. "I won't pull away when you do more then 'be serious.'"

Carlos' eyes widened. Logan _never_ talked like this. The Latino snapped out of it, and pulled Logan on top of him when he layed down.

"What are you-" Started Logan, but he was cut off by Carlos putting a finger over his mouth.

"Shh, don't speak," said Carlos, "Not yet. Just lay here with me." Ended Carlos.

Logan smirked to himself, rolled over, and cuddled up to Carlos' side. "Gladly."

The two didn't notice when they sat down, but the picnic table was in the perfect spot. Just below the stars.

"Such a nice night." Said Logan, cuddling closer to Carlos.

"Ye-" Carlos started. "Hey! Is that Orion?" He said, pointing at a cluster of stars.

Logan leaned up, and pressed his left cheek beside Carlos'. "No, I think that's Le-" He was cut off by Carlos kissing his cheek.

"I know. I just wanted you closer." Whispered Carlos, biting Logan's earlobe.

"If we weren't in public, I might have to do some things.." He said, trailing off.

Logan shuddered. "Like?" He said through a moan.

"I might have to rip this shirt off," He said sitting up and tugging at the fabric, "and these pants." He finished, rubbing Logan's member through his jeans.

"Do I have any say in this?" Asked Logan, pulling down Carlos for a heated kiss.

"None." The Latino replied as he pressed their lips together.

Kendall jumped up out of no where and yelled. "Your three hours are up!"

The two boys on the table gasped and got off each other, both of them blushing.

"Nu uh!" Yelled Carlos. "It's only been-" He looked down at his watch.

Kendall cut him off. "Three hours."

Logan just sighed. "Let's go then." And the teens got back into the car.

_At the Palmwoods!:_

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall were about to walk up the stairs, when a voice called out. "Logan!"

Logan gestured for the group to keep going. "I'll be up in a second. It's just Guitar Dude."

And with that, Kendall and Carlos walked up the stairs.

Logan turned and walked up to Guitar Dude. "Hm?" He asked.

"Dude, want to double date with me tonight?" He asked, playing a note on his guitar.

"S-sorry.. I can't.." Said Logan.

Guitar Dude stepped closer. "Why not?" He asked, poking Logan's shoulder.

Logan backed away. "I'm dating Carlos." He said.

"Fag!" He yelled, pushing Logan over the couch.

Logan was about to hit back, but he just walked off to the apartment. When he got their, he snuck to the bathroom.

He opened the cabinet, reached up, and grabbed another razor. He was sure to keep a few, just in case.

He wiped his eyes and took of his shirt. He pressed the blade to his skin, muttering to himself, "I'll never be good enough, huh?"

**! Oh SNAP! what happens next? Oh wait! I know xD! Hope everyone likes this one.. If anything comes off as "hateful" toward another character . the character they're not liking is because i don't ship it. I dislike Kames, Jargan, and Guitar Dude x Logan (i don't know the name xD).. **

**(this is where the chapter would normally end, but i said i'd make it long like carlos'- woops :3 i must stop that. here you go!**

"Yes you will." Said a voice behind Logan. Logan turned around, and in the shower was Kendall. Tears were falling down Logan's face even faster now.

Kendall stepped out of the tub and walked over to Logan, holding out his arms. Logan threw his arms up, and must have nicked Kendall with the razor, because he hissed out in pain.

Logan squecked when he saw the cut on Kendall's arm. "Oh god! Oh no.. oh no." He whispered. Kendall didn't care. He hugged the smaller teen who was still whispering things like "You hate me."

Kendall tightened his hug and whispered. "I could never hate you, Logan." Logan pulled away, put the razor down, and hugged Kendall back tighter.

"T-thats a lie.. you c-c-c-could-" He was cut off by a growl on Kendall's part.

"Don't. Say. It." he hissed, loosening his grip.

Logan smiled, this helped somehow. It wasn't so much of him _saying it._ It was that it sounded like he _meant _it. Kendall meant it, and he was only his _friend. _

Kendall picked Logan up, opened the door, and took him back to (Logan's) room.

Carlos was sitting on the couch, when he noticed Kendall hugging Logan. Logan had his face buried in Kendall's shoulder, and Kendall was jerking his head toward his and Logan's room.

Not even pausing the game he was playing, he shot off the couch and ran back to their room, opened the door for Kendall.

Kendall laid down Logan on Carlos' bed and sat beside him. Carlos quickly followed.

Carlos coaxed Logan back. He already had an idea of what happened. Logan put his head in his hands and began to sob. Kendall looked at Carlos, then to the door. Carlos mouthed the words "Thanks." And Kendall walked out.

Logan hugged Carlos and buried ito his shoulder. "Sorry I'm a freak." He whispered between sobs.

Carlos shook his head. "No, you're not." He whispered, pulling Logan up to his pillow.

Logan looked up at Carlos with saddened eyes. "R-really?" He whimpered, burying his head in Carlos' chest.

Carlos quickly whispered "Yes." And hugged him tighter.

The next morning!:

Carlos woke up and looked around the room. Logan wasnt there. He quickly ran to the bathroom.

The door was shut and locked. Carlos quickly began started beating on the door. Katie opened the door with her toothbrush in her mouth. "What?" She asked through her lather of toothpaste.

Carlos was realived. He shook his head and walked away.

"Shi- Shoot!" Someone yelled from the kitchen. Carlos smiled. Logan was cooking breakfast.

"Nice censorship." Said Carlos, sitting down.

Logan put the pan of bacon to the side, and ran over to Carlos, hugging him around the neck. "Sorry about last night.." He whispered, burying his head into Carlos' shoulder.

"What happened last night?" Asked Mrs Knight, setting a clothes basket on the counter.

**o-o! oh SNAP! what will they say? Cause i sure don't know ._. heres the next chapter! hope everyone likes it.**


	5. Will the Wound Heal?

**Sigh ._. I really have NO idea what to do for this chapter. So its gonna be BAD! I have an idea for the ending.. but no filling :c so! here we go!**

Logan quickly came up with an answer. "I broke one of the straps on his helmet, and I havn't fixed it yet." He said, turning back to his bacon.

Carlos just nodded. "But I forgave him, 'cause he didn't mean to." He said, getting up and helping Logan.

Mrs. Knight sent them both questioning looks. "Okay.." She said, picking up the clothes basket and taking it to the couch.

As soon as she hit the couch, Logan sighed. "Thanks for covering for me." He whispered.

Carlos just smiled. "Don't mention it." He whispered back. He kissed the back of Logan's neck, and walked to fridge. "Who wants eggs?" Said Carlos.

Katie, Kendall, and James all yelled out "Me!" From their respective rooms.

Carlos smiled and got out the eggs, and handed them to Logan.

When he set the eggs beside Logan, he began biting on his neck. "After breakfast.. wanna.. maybe.." He trailed off.

Logan turned around and whispered. "No." He smashed their lips together. "I'd _love_ to."

Carlos pulled away smiling. "Alright, sexy." He whispered, going over to the fridge and getting the juice.

After breakfast was ready, everyone sat down to eat.

Katie kept staring at Logan, who was staring at Carlos. Katie nudged Logan's knee with her foot, which made him drop his fork.

"Woops!" Said Logan, getting down and picking up his fork.

After breakfast, Katie and Mrs. Knight went to an audition, while Kendall and James went to the pool.

As soon as the door shut, Carlos turned to Logan.

Logan stared back and wiggled his eye brows seductivly.

"Oh, you're asking for it." Said Carlos, picking up Logan, throwing him over his shoulder, and running him to their room.

When they got their, Carlos shut the door, locked it, and threw Logan onto the bed.

Carlos jumped onto the bed and began biting Logan's neck, making him moan out.

"Y-you're wearing to many clothes Ca-" He was cut off by him moaning as Carlos rubbed his member through his pajama bottoms.

Carlos quickly took off his shirt and almost _ripped_ Logan's off, smiling that he didn't have new cuts.

Logan pushed Carlos off of him, and pulled his pajama's down, leaving him in nothing but a white jock-strap.

Carlos returned the favor by sitting up, pulling Logan's legs out from under him, and taking off his pants.

"You have no say, remember?" Growled Carlos, pulling down Logan's blue briefs.

Carlos grasped Logan's nine inch member in his hand, and began stroking him at an agonizingly slow pace.

Logan moaned out and bucked his hips. He wanted more. No. He _needed _more.

"Carlos.. please.." whimpered Logan.

Carlos smiled at the small boy beneath him. He thought he'd suffered enough. Without warning, he took the entire length of Logan into his mouth, making Logan scream out in pleasure. "Damn!" He yelled, sitting up slightly.

Carlos smiled, and bobbed his head up and down Logan's length, not gagging once.

"C-Carlos.." whimpered Logan, blushing deeply.

Carlos pulled off of Logan's length with a small "pop" sound, making the small boy shudder. "Hm?" He replied smirking.

"F-fuck me.." He whispered through a blush.

Carlos perked up. "Really?" He said, smiling.

Logan nodded and pointed to his dresser. "Get the lube. Bottom drawer."

Carlos perked up even more. "And why would a boy your age need lube?"

Logan's face turned red as blood. "Just get it!" He yelled as he covered his face with his hands.

Carlos hugged Logan tightly to his chest. "Don't worry, Logie.. it's cute." He whispered, biting his ear.

Logan's face began to flush, when Carlos got off the bed and grab the lube.

After he obtained the lube, he rejoined Logan on the bed with an evil grin.

"Ready?" He whispered. Logan quickly nodded, he wanted it _now_.

"Alright. Spread um." He said in a dark voice.

Logan quickly spread his legs, exposing his ring of muscle.

Carlos giggled at the sight. He quickly poured some lube onto his middle and index finger, and moved closer to Logan.

He slowly pressed his middle finger into the smaller boy, making him moan and squirm.

"You like that?" Asked Carlos as he added another finger

Logan shuddered and yelled out. "Yes! Fuck me! Now!"

Carlos smiled to himself. "You want my cock? You want me to fuck that little ass of yours?" He asked, scissoring his fingers.

Logan shuddered. Carlos was talking so dirty. "Yes!" He yelled, thrusting down on his fingers.

Carlos withdrew his fingers, took off his jockstrap, and poured some lube onto his member, and rubbed it in.

He quickly lined himself up with Logan and whispered. "Ready?"

Logan nodded, and moaned as Carlos pushed into him.

As soon as Carlos' entire ten inch member was inside Logan, he let him adjust. "Tell me when I can move." He whispered as he kissed Logan's chest.

Logan smiled to himself. Carlos could be such a child, yet so kind.

"Move." Said Logan.

Carlos slowly pulled out, and pushed back into Logan, this time a little faster. He angled Logan's hips a little bit, and slammed into him, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Carlos! There!" He whimpered, thrusting down onto Carlos' member.

Carlos sped up, hitting Logan's prostate everytime. After a few minutes, Logan's breathe became hitched.

"Ca-Carlos.." He stuttered, "I'm g-g-" He was cut off by a kiss.

"Cum, Logie." Whispered Carlos, thrusting harder into Logan.

With one last grunt, Logan came all over Carlos' chest and stomach. Feeling Logan's muscles clench around him, Carlos came deep into Logan.

After the two came off their orgasm highs, Carlos collasped beside Logan, and began playing with Logan's hair.

"That was.." started Logan, "awesome." he fiished in a whisper. "I'm gonna be sore for a week." He said, leaning over and kissig Carlos on the nose.

"I love you." Whispered Carlos, hugging Logan.

"I love you to, Carlos," he whispered. His face quickly became sad. "Sorry." He whispered, burying his head into Carlos' chest.

Carlos frowned. "For what?" He whispered, pulling Logan up.

"F-for being a freak." He whispered, bowing his head.

Carlos frowned even more. "You're not a freak." He whispered as he kissed Logan's forehead.

"You say that, but I know you don't mean it."

"Logan." He said in a serious voice, sitting up.

**o.o Oh yes. I'm stopping the chapter here! hope everyone likes it :3**


	6. The Wound is Teased

**Hello! I'm back. This one (I think) should be the one-before-the-last one. I'm not positive.. but I think it'd be best I stop xD I SUCK at story writing x_x so! here we go. Oh! and this is probably the last cargan fic i write for awhile o-o I think im going back to Kogan awhile :3..**

"Logan." He said in a serious voice, sitting up.

"You." He started getting closer.

"Are not." He got closer.

"A freak." He finished, kissing Logan deep.

Logan squecked. First Kedall doesnt hate him after he cut him. Now Carlos is fighting about he isn't a freak.

Logan hugged Carlos, flipped him on the bed, pulled out of the kiss, and buried his head into his chest.

"I love you." He whispered, some tears falling.

Carlos was so saddened at this. His boyfriend was sad. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's okay. I'm here." He whispered, coaxing his back.

Logan smiled. He looked up at Carlos and kissed his cheek. "You're the best boyfriend." Logan whispered, burying his head in Carlos' shoulder.

"No I'm not." He said smiling.

"Oh, Then who is?" Logan asked, setting up and smirking.

"Logan Mitchell, thats who." He said.

Logan was actually.. happy now. All because of Carlos. So quickly, too. _"How is he so nice?"_ Logan thought. He was sure he'd never seen this side of Carlos before.

"C-Carlos?" Logan whispered.

"Hm?" Carlos replied and looked up.

"I don't think I'll need anymore razor blades." He said smiling.

Carlos was estatic. He sat up, pulling Logan with him, and began squeeling

"You, me, and Kendall are going out to dinner tonight." He said, kissing his forehead.

"K-Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yep. He stopped you last night, so he gets to go. Your choice of the restaurant, I'm paying."

"Bu-" He was cut off by Carlos lips.

"No 'buts' unless its yours in something sexy." He growled, biting his neck.

"C-can we go to the new Chinese place down the street?" He asked.

"As long as I get to pay." Carlos whispered.

"I think I can deal with that." Logan said through a smirk.

"Now, get some clothes on. We have a date." Carlos said, getting up and putting on a new jockstrap.

Logan quickly put on some new briefs, and some pants. He pulled on a shirt and ran out the door.

Carlos was just staring. In the time he put on a jockstrap and some pants, Logan had already gotten everythig on.

"You learn something new everyday, huh?" Carlos thought aloud.

_And in Kendall's room!:_

"Hey Kendall." Logan said from the door. Kendall was on his laptop updating his Scuttlebutter that Gustavo forced them to get.

"Yeah?" He called as he turned around.

"Me and Carlos are going to the new chinese place, and you're coming."

"And what makes you think that?" Kendall asked through a smirk.

"You're part of the reason we're going." Logan said.

"Fill me in?" Kendall said, tilting his head.

"C-Carlos can." He said, walking out of the door.

Kendall smiled to himself. _"What'd I do?"_ He thought to himself.

He sat back down, and began typing.

"Ey! I said you're going! Get ready!" Logan called from around the corner.

Kendall jumped slightly, got out of his chair, and began getting ready.

_About an hour later!:_

The three boys were ready and walking out of the door.

"Logan, go start the car. Me and Kendall are gonna get some snacks from vending machine." Carlos said, handing Logan the keys, and walking Kendall to the machine.

"Okay." Logan said, walking opposite ways.

As soon as Logan was out of eye range, Carlos began bouncing.

"Happy?" Kendall said putting a few quarters into the machine.

"Yes!" Carlos said, jumping up and down.

"Logan said you'd explain." He said, punching in some numbers.

"Logan said he won't need anymore razors!" Carlos said giggling.

Kendall's mouth dropped. He started hoping. "Yes!" He said, picking up Carlos and spinning him around.

Why were they so happy about Logan "Not need any razors"? Logan could always quit cold turkey. Someone commented on him biting his nails. Done. He never did it again. Which is why they were estatic.

"Oh, he isn't paying is he?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Carlos said, grabbing the contents from the machine and running away, calling behind him. "You snooze you lose, Kendall!"

Kendall started running after Carlos.

_At the car!:_

Logan got in the BTR-mobile and started boucing. He loved Chinese food. Ad he was getting it tonight.

"Hello, Logan." A voice called from the side of the parking lot.

"Hello, James." Logan said, turning slightly.

**GASP! is that a quarter on the floor? :3 hope everyone likes it! **


	7. Against All Odds, the Wound Heals

**last chapter~! Yes I know I shouldn't have even started it. But I've made it this far, so here we go!**

"Hello, James." Logan said, turning slightly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked, walking over to the car.

"Sure." Logan said, climbing out of the car.

Carlos and Kendall were just in eye view, and Carlos was already mad.

"No he does-" He was cut off by Kendall.

"If anything happens, were right here." Kendall assured.

"Whats on your mind, James?" Logan asked, following him to a wall.

"Sorry." He said, wiping the hair from his eyes.

"For?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"For being the reason you started cutting." He said, bowing his head.

Logan just smiled. "It's alright. Kendall and Carlos helped me stop." He replied, lifting his shirt to assure James.

"That's good.." He said, looking at Logan's side.

"Oh, and Logan.." James whispered.

"Hm?" Logan replied.

"I-I'll still miss you.. but I'm glad you found someone like Carlos. He seems like the best boyfriend for you." He said, smiling.

"Yep." Logan said, a tear falling.

"We cool then?" James asked, his voice filled with hope.

"Yeah, I think we are." Logan said, hugging James.

James hugged back, and pulled away.

"Your boyfriend won't be pleased with that, Logan." He said through a smirk, jerking his head toward the car.

"See you around, James." Logan said. Now his voice was the one with hope.

"Yep." James finished, walking away.

Logan walked back to the car and took his seat in the back.

"Anything happen that you want to tell us?" Kendall and Carlos asked in unison.

"I just think me and James are going to be friends again." He said, smiling. "And he said you're the best boyfriend. Told you I was right." He said poking Carlos' forehead.

_"Definitely not going to need anymore razors." _Logan thought to himself as the car pulled out of the Palmwoods parking lot.

**Yes. That is where I want it to end. Oh! I wanted this story to be EPIC! Like affairs with Kendall and what not.. like "Another Wound is Added"'s title was actually meant to be an affair with Kendall that Carlos finds out about. But! I thought of the Kendall saying "No" to the cutting. And I liked that alot more. So! Heres the ending chapter! I will start on my next story ASAP! If everyone likes this, I might have to do another :3**


End file.
